Intruder Alert Reloaded
by Frostmourne
Summary: A selfish princess finally meets her match in the form of an evil prince. Add meddling adults, a shady past, and troublesome people into the mix and both discover that high school crisis is just the beginning of a spark-filled journey to growing up. D x H (A new spin. Info in bio/inside)
1. A selfish princess

**Author's Note: **This is a rewrite of the original, yes, but it **will not follow the original completely**. Sub-plots had been revamped and may/may not affect the overall flow and direction of the story. I've explained in my bio (it will start almost the same but will diverge gradually). I apologize in advance to those who had wanted me to just pick-up after the last chapter. I tried to, but there were just too many inconsistencies. Hence, this rewrite – a little of the old, a little (more like more) of the new. I hope this comes out better than the original. **Shout outs to the people who have read, re-read, and stayed with the original series. Thank you. This is because of you. You know who you are. **As always, comments, reactions (violent or otherwise), questions are most welcome. Happy Easter, everyone! (033013)

**Chapter 1: A selfish princess**

She walked down the wide but crowded hallway with a set destination in mind. Though it was the first day of school, she had every intention of making it to her first period early. With sure strides, she moved smoothly through the multitude of students loitering about in the corridor, her mind whirling with thoughts for the day.

Even as she walked with preoccupation, she managed to catch the attention of most of the students who were, beforehand, busy socializing and catching up with fellow students. Some smiled and waved at her but most simply greeted her and moved out of her way. A few approached, exchanging greetings with her and matching her strides while attempting to converse with her. Partially slowing down, she distractedly turned to her right side to answer a particular question when she bumped into someone.

A hush fell throughout the otherwise noisy hallway. It began with their small group and radiated outwards to the rest of hallway as students began to stare at the unfamiliar person who was standing in front of one honey brown-haired girl and a group of four people.

"Um…" the guy muttered uncomfortably, acutely aware of the eyes on him. "You weren't watching your way."

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves and tension seemed to permeate the hallway.

"He's so dead," someone whispered from the crowd.

"Must be new."

"Poor guy, never even had the chance to know the rules."

She frowned slightly and eyed the rather awkward-looking guy in front of her. "So?"

Hearing the whispers, the guy cringed visibly and took a step back. "I'm… sorry," he stuttered.

The girl took a step forward and the crowd of students grew silent, waiting for what she was going to do. "Well you better be," she said, slight irritation coloring her tone. She took another step forward and the poor guy stumbled back clumsily and some students laughed. "Next time, watch _your_ way."

"Yeah, nerd. Watch where you're going," someone from behind her said.

"How stupid."

Others began to comment and eventually, people were laughing as the embarrassed teen struggled to get out coherent apologies. The guy was sweating hard and he ducked his head and repeated his apologies. "S-so-sorry. I'll w-watch m-m-my way ne-next time." He was blushing profusely and looked as if he wanted to disappear.

With a raised brow, she gave him one stern look and nodded. "Good." And as if nothing had happened, she brushed passed the guy and continued on towards her destination, completely ignoring the laughter and gossips that started erupting from the student body she had left behind.

This was her domain and she had no intention of letting some unknown student ruin her day. Turning sharply to her left, she entered a classroom and was immediately greeted by the few students that were early for their first period.

"Yow, Hitomi!"

"Hey, beautiful."

"Good morning, girl."

She nodded and scanned the familiar faces of her classmates from the previous year before walking to the front of the class and sitting down, pulling out her cellphone to read through her messages while they waited for classes to start.

The classroom began to fill up and she could vaguely hear the change of topic that was brought about by the entering students.

"Guess what? Some new guy bumped into Hitomi!"

"Oh? Really? Someone _bumped_ into her? What a _jerk_!"

"Yeah. Didn't even move out of the way. How stupid!"

She ignored the rest.

This was going to be her year, just like the previous one. What could possibly go wrong? She was rich and had the exotic looks to match. And as one of the brightest students in school and the track team's star athlete, she moved within the most important clique; everyone was at her beck and call. She, Hitomi Kanzaki, was essentially at the top of food chain.

What more could she ask for?

"Hey, babe," a guy greeted as he bent and placed a kiss on the cheek.

She looked up from her phone and smiled at the tall, blond guy who seemed to have captured the attention of the other female occupants of the classroom. "Allen."

"Get a room!" Another guy, almost identical to the blond but with brown hair, interjected. "Too early for me to see all the sweet stuff you two do."

"You're just jealous," a pretty girl muttered as she rolled her eyes and sat beside Hitomi. "Ignore Amano. He's just bitter because his schedule sucks."

Amano grinned. "Whatever, Yukari. I'll see you guys later. Say hi to Millerna and Gades for me. Ciao!" And with that, he winked at them and left the classroom.

"I certainly hope he's not planning on skipping class and following your footsteps." Yukari groused, staring pointedly at Allen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen raised a brow.

"She means going all playboy," another tall guy answered from the door as a girl with blonde hair pushed passed him and approached them.

"Gades," Hitomi acknowledged, nodding at the guy before turning her eyes on the attractive girl who pushed Allen away to take the seat on Hitomi's right. "Millerna."

"Sorry, Tomi. I'm just here to drag out our resident pretty boy for something," Gades announced, slinging an arm around the frowning Allen. "We'll see you guys at lunch." He forcefully led the blond away and stopped at the door, looking back and calling out, "Oh! Good luck with Chemistry!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Why can't I just have computer programming instead of some subject I'm never going to use in real life anyway?"

"What's wrong with Chemistry?" The beautiful blonde beside her asked, looking a little offended. "It's way better than computers. I can't even understand _any_ of those…" she trailed off, seemingly searching for words and failing miserably. "Weird stuff! What with all those hacking… _thing_."

"Weird stuff?" Yukari asked, raising a brow. "Hacking thing?"

"Yes!" Millerna exclaimed with distaste.

"It's challenging," Hitomi remarked, turning her attention back to her cellphone. "And it's not like we get to hack accounts here anyway. Might be fun though."

"Don't go nerdy on us, Tomi," the blonde said, looking a little revolted at the idea.

Yukari laughed. "Like _that_ would ever happen!"

The bell rang, signaling the start of their first period. Hitomi looked up from her cellphone and sighed. _Science is so annoying,_ she mentally complained. _When will I ever like you, oh dear science?_

A fat, middle-aged man ambled into the room with a jolly expression on his face reminiscent of Santa Claus. "Well students, let's make this year productive and interesting! We can start this off by a quiz!" Groans and complaints started erupting from all corners of the classroom and the teacher held up his hands as if in surrender. "Just to see what you all remember! Come on, kids. Let's show some spirit!" And with that, he started handing out questionnaires.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at Millerna's excited look. "Is it just me? Or is Millerna enjoying this?" She asked with slight irritation, turning to the girl seated to her left.

Yukari shrugged and looked miserably at the paper that was handed to her. "Can't wait for lunch time," the brunette muttered with a sigh.

-IA-

"Give that back! It's mine!"

"Not anymore, loser."

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the scene a few tables away from them. It was just so typical how fights randomly happen during breaks.

"What's up, princess?" Gades asked, taking the seat across from Hitomi and smirking at her. "Had fun with science?"

"Absolutely!" Millerna interjected. "We had a pre-test. I think I got just about everything," she continued excitedly, before turning to Yukari and Hitomi whose pretty faces were marred with frowns. "Cheer up! It was easy!"

Yukari grumbled under her breath and pulled out her phone, ignoring the jubilant blonde.

Gades laughed, scanning the cafeteria for two more students who were bound to join them at their table. His eyes caught sight of an awkward-looking guy being harassed by a group of students. "Where are the twins? They're missing out on the usual entertainment."

Green eyes followed Gades' line of sight and found a familiar-looking guy surrounded by a couple of students. _The guy from this morning,_ she thought, not at all in the mood for the spectacle unfolding. Turning her eyes away, she focused on her friends. "No idea."

"No need to be so sour, princess." Gades laughed. "You should just forget about probably failing your first test of the year and just enjoy the entertainment the school has to offer!" He pointed to the fight a few tables away. "Who is up for bets?"

Laughter erupted from the other tables and Hitomi turned back to the scene and watched with boredom as the guy who bumped into her was being made the biggest joke of the day.

_Yeah, this is going to be just like last year,_ she thought, watching the bullying resignedly. _Whatever. This is __**my**__ year. Nothing is going to take this away from me._ With that resolute thought, she turned back to Gades and smiled. "I am."

-IA-

"Someone looks happy," a woman with green eyes commented.

Someone snorted and Hitomi turned to glare at the teen beside her. "Shut up, Hiko," she muttered.

"What?" The boy beside her asked with a grin. "I didn't even say anything yet."

Hitomi was about to open her mouth to deliver her sharp retort when a slight man sat at the head of the table. "No fighting, children. Let's have a pleasant dinner, shall we?"

She muttered under her breath and nodded, sending her brother another glare before turning to their mother who was seated across from her. "Allen asked me if I wanted to have dinner with his family next week."

Another snort was heard beside her and before she could comment on it, their father frowned at her.

"You're still seeing him?"

"Now, dear, let's not start with that," Mrs. Kanzaki interrupted, slightly shaking her head at her husband who did not look pleased. "They've been going out for over a year, I think it's about time you give the boy a chance."

"I don't like him."

"Shut up!" Hitomi exclaimed at her brother's direct remark.

"What? He's annoying," Hiko complained, poking at his food before sending his sister a grimace. "And he's probably the world's greatest playboy."

"Allen is the most gorgeous and most chivalrous guy in school," she defended, narrowing her green eyes at her brother. "You're just jealous he's the most popular guy in school."

Hiko shrugged and turned back to his food. "Whatever. I still say your swimming pool-eyed boyfriend is annoying. I can't wait until you realize that and get rid of that loser."

"Hey!" Hitomi prepared to defend her boyfriend once again but was interrupted by their father.

"You know, Tom-tom, I agree with your brother. I'm not very partial with Allen either. His twin, Amano, could have been much better though," their father said, eyeing her carefully. "I don't think he's a very good influence on you."

Hitomi gave a long-suffering sigh. _Yes, definitely like last year,_ she mentally groused as her father and brother started their tradition of stating the cons of her dating Allen.

"Yeah, your temper has gotten so nasty," her brother pitched in. "Not that it wasn't nasty to begin with but you know." He gave her a wide grin as her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Let's just say you've gotten nastier than ever. Besides, he practically dates _everyone_ like he'd run out of girls."

"Allen's a nice young man," their mother's kind voice cut through Hiko's dialog. "Hitomi is happy with him. Give him a chance. And just because he's sweet to girls doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"He hasn't dated anybody else since we started going out," Hitomi pointed out with irritation.

"Yeah right," her brother countered sourly. "He's probably just hiding a dozen more girls somewhere. You know playboys. They always have so many girls for reserves."

"Could we just change the topic?" Hitomi snapped, unable to withstand the assault on her boyfriend's character.

Father and son exchanged looks and Hitomi steeled herself for a tag-team attack but to her utter surprise, their father shook his head and said, "That reminds me, Tom-tom. I'm planning a vacation to Japan."

"Awesome!" Hiko exclaimed, grinning widely at their father.

Apparently, her relief from earlier was destined to be short-lived and she frowned. "Japan? Isn't that a bit too far? And school just _started_. And I'm going to have my hands full preparing for nationals! Eyes on the prize, remember?"

"It's not an immediate thing," Mr. Kanzaki murmured. "It'll be during the Christmas break. I'm just making it known as early as now so you can both brush up on your nihongo."

"Cool! _Finally_ I get to use it a lot!"

Her expression turned sour. "What's so cool about that?" She asked, her annoyance spiking. She gave their father a pleading look. "Can't I just stay here?"

"Stay where?" Their father asked sternly. "At Allen's, you mean?"

"No," she grumbled. "At Yukari's."

"Hitomi," their mother started, offering her a small smile. "Your father needs us to be there for him. It's not only for a quick vacation. There's a big breakthrough with our company there. We have to be there for him and our company."

"But I want to spend my break with my friends."

"I know, dear. But it's only this once?"

"Sadly," Hiko said in a fake pained voice as he stopped eating and placed his elbows on the table, raising his arms and holding up his palms in a mock why-God-why gesture. "I would _love_ to _not_ see your stuck-up friends for longer. Especially Allen."

"What is your problem with him anyway?" She snapped, dropping her utensils with a loud clang and standing up angrily.

"Tom-tom, sit down," their father intoned in a tired voice.

"He's a playboy, Tomi, you know that. It's not like you didn't hear of his escapades before and my best friend's older sister? The one he dumped fast? Remember her?"

"No," she snapped. "And I _don't_ care. You're just jealous of Allen and my friends and you don't know _anything._"

"Hitomi, dear, please sit down."

She sent their mother a defiant look but did as was told, belatedly realizing she had yet to eat anything ever since their father arrived. "I'm not going," she declared. "This is _my_ year! _Nothing_ will take it away from me!"

"You know, Tomi," the boy beside her started seriously. "I think this popularity thing is getting into your head. Just because you're the most popular girl in school it doesn't mean everything revolves around you. You need a time out from your group, they're rubbing off on you in the wrong way. You seriously need to start caring about what others think and feel."

"Hiko?" Their mother addressed, looking at her son questioningly.

Hiko shrugged. "She bumped into a new guy this morning, or so I've heard. He got humiliated when _she_ was the one who wasn't watching her way." He sighed, looking a little disturbed. "Then cafeteria? Lunch period. Same guy got picked on and she was probably busy betting with her friends about it. So much for using popularity for helping people."

"_He_ bumped into me."

Rolling his eyes, Hiko shook his head and looked at their father. "So, about Japan?"

Hitomi stifled a groan, not realizing the perturbed glances their parents were sending her.

-IA-

"I can't _believe_ this," she grumbled, stepping out of the limousine and looking up at the large modern-looking house in the middle of the compound. She thought she could change their father's mind but all the cajoling and begging she did for the previous months were for naught. Their father remained resolute and she took comfort in the memory of Millerna's soothing tones as she reminded Hitomi that the situation was only temporary. _Temporary but so annoying anyway,_ she grumbled internally, glaring at her brother who looked too happy for her taste.

"This is going to be awesome, don't you think so, Tomi?"

"Oh joy," she muttered flatly, her enthusiasm rivaling that of a rock. "Absolutely."

Hiko rolled his eyes. "You're just sulking because Dad didn't allow you to stay with your stuck-up, stuffy crowd of whatevers."

She attempted to lunge at her brother, only to be held back by their father. "Enough, children." He gave her a slight nudge towards the elegant house. "You'll like it here, Tom-tom. This is where I grew up."

His brilliant smile made her feel guilty. She knew her father missed Japan terribly. Although he stayed in America since he got married more than twenty years ago, he still considered Japan his home.

_Ugh,_ she thought with a sigh. _Might as well make him happy even if it's just temporary._ "I guess I could give it a chance?" She said, offering her father a weak smile.

His smile, if possible, turned even brighter and he took his wife's hand and walked towards the house, leaving both teens by the limousine.

"That's the spirit!" Her brother interrupted, giving her a thwack on the back that nearly sent her face-first to the ground.

She gave him a glare.

"Hiko," their mother called from the doorway. "Stop bullying your sister."

Hiko gave a loud snort. "She's just too thin. I wasn't bullying." He grinned at her again. "This will be great, sis, just give this a chance. Who knows what you'll learn here. Maybe compassion?" He started to walk away, intending to follow their parents who have already disappeared inside the house but he looked back and saw the unsure expression on his sister's face. _She misses them,_ he realized. "Hey, Tomi!"

"What?" She asked, sighing deeply and tiredly.

"Don't worry about them. You're not missing out on a lot," he said, looking as if he wanted to comfort her. "They're probably doing what you guys _always_ do anyway – parade around everywhere and insult people who have the balls to point out how you all suck!"

Her jaw dropped. "Why you," she started, lunging at her brother who evaded her gracefully before he ran inside the house, his loud laughter grating on her nerves even more.

-IA-

_**Permanent. **_

The word kept echoing inside her head, mocking her and completely destroying her pronouncement from months before that _**this**_ was going to be her year. This was not supposed to happen. No. It was all a big nightmare. She was not in the middle of a crowded hallway in some school in Tokyo, looking at the throngs of unfamiliar faces, feeling lost and alone. Absolutely not.

Someone brushed passed her and she nearly stumbled.

"Sorry," a guy with raven hair called out as he disappeared through the crowd of students dallying in the hallway.

She gritted her teeth and angrily pulled out her cellphone, intending to rant to her friends on the other side of the world as she squeezed her way through numerous students to find the school head's office. _I can't __**believe**__ this!_ Her brain kept on repeating.

"Hello?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to start her tirade to the unfortunate person on the other end of the line but was cut short when she came crashing into someone who was either not watching his way or was just as stupid as the first guy who carelessly bumped into her earlier.

All her ballet lessons from years ago came flying out the window as she fell on her backside gracelessly. She grimaced when she realized that some students were starting to stare. Groaning, she gathered her dignity and stood up shakily, all the while wondering why the jerk who bumped into her did not even bother to help her up. Straightening, she looked up and caught the amusement dancing in the startling red eyes of the guy who was standing in front of her.

"How's the floor?"

Her eyes widened in shock as the students around them started laughing. She could feel her blood start to simmer. First day in a new school and already, she was humiliated. No. This was definitely _**not**_ supposed to happen. Not to her.

_**Especially**_ not to her.

Glaring hard, she opened her mouth to deliver a scathing retort but from somewhere behind the insolent guy, the students parted and a large man with bushy moustache approached them.

"Sir," the guy acknowledge politely before turning back to her and giving her a smirk.

The large man sighed and focused on her, giving her a reassuring smile. "To my office, Kanzaki-san?"

She frowned but followed the man as he walked away from the congested hallway of students who started laughing and gossiping the further she walked away. Looking back briefly, she spotted the rude guy, who was still in the middle of the hallway, smirking at her and giving her a wink and a wave before turning to walk the other way.

Hitomi had to fight back the strong urge to childishly stick her tongue out at his retreating form.

"Kanzaki-san?"

She turned back and smiled weakly.

"Come, child," he said, smiling at her in a kind way as they continued walking.

-IA-

As it turned out, the principal, Balgus Ganesha, knew her father personally. He enthusiastically told her about how this school armed him and her father to be as successful as they could possibly be and went on and on about how this was the best place for Kanzaki Ryu's children to be in.

If it was not for the fact that the vacation had turned disastrously into a permanent stay, she would have managed to appreciate the principal's passion for the school. But as it was, she was barely managing to keep her weak smile on.

"So! Are you ready to go to class, Kanzaki-san?"

She nodded uncertainly, eyes looking at the clock perched on top of the principal's desk and realizing that the orientation took long enough that it was already lunch time.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I suppose I got carried away again. Come, let me show you to the canteen."

"Thanks, Ganesha-sensei," she mumbled, trying not to look too uncertain about everything.

"Sir Balgus would do," he said kindly, standing up and leading her to the door. "All students call me that."

She nodded and followed him through various hallways, all the while noticing how some students they passed by seemed to keep their eyes on her. _Weird,_ she thought.

"Here we are," Balgus' deep voice cut through her thoughts as he gestured towards the large double doors that led to the school's canteen. "I'm sure you can make it on your own. You're Ryu-san's daughter after all." With one last kind smile, he turned away, leaving her staring at his retreating back for a moment.

Sighing, she pushed through the doors and into the cafeteria. She tried to spot a table to occupy but the only thing she could see was the look of hilarity she was getting. It was as if she was the joke of the day.

"It's floor girl."

Her jaw nearly dropped as she heard someone say it. Then it all clicked. She _**was**_ the joke of the day and it was all because of the red-eyed jerk who humiliated her on her first day in this strange new school on the other side of the world she used to belong to.

As she endured the whispers and snickers around her, two thoughts dominated her mind – the first being how this was _**not**_ supposed to happen to her and the second being, _I. Hate. Him! _


	2. In a new kingdom

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay. My official CT scan just told me I've a tumor and it's been on my plate since April came. My mood's been up and down since then and I've checked every now and then on the visitors and I'm not sure how to interpret the high number of visitors but the abysmally lack of reviews/feedbacks. So the delay got longer and longer. I might just decide to start a private reading/viewing of the rewrite instead if this keeps up. Moving on, **thanks for those who did review and sent me feedbacks. This one is for you.** (042413)

**Chapter dedication:** StridingFreedom, thepinkmartini, Diesty-chan, AmbivalentAngyl, Litschi, nee, aardvark in mud, Renleek, BloodyGod, FallenAngel04, (and of last but not the least) wintersalad

**Chapter 2: In a new kingdom**

"Seriously?!" A girl practically squealed with disbelief.

"Yes! We saw it with our own eyes!" Another girl exclaimed, frowning for all she was worth. "I can't _believe_ she'd _do_ that!"

"What a dumb bitch! She doesn't know what she's missing out on!"

Her light-colored brows met as she walked out of her class to go to the school's canteen.

"I thought for sure he was going to humiliate her," a guy said, sounding amused. "You should've seen the way she looked at him!"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to eat him alive," another guy said. "She'd have been destroyed."

She frowned slightly, wondering about the girl who seemed to be the star of almost every conversation that circulated around in their school that day.

"She's cute though. Just a little dumb, I guess."

And they laughed.

She shook her head slightly and ignored the students she passed by, walking towards the canteen at a faster rate, all the while still wondering about the mystery girl. She was curious as to who the people involved were and was a little worried that one of them could be someone she knew.

_It better not be him,_ she thought, as her mind pictured the love of her life with his messy black hair and handsome, although, mostly scowling face. _He could be so unaware of his surroundings!_

As she entered the cafeteria, the noise lessened somewhat. Students began to smile at her in reverence. She gave a few polite nods here and there as she made a beeline towards the farthest corner of the big room. The chatters resumed then.

"So," she said in greeting, as she pulled out a chair beside a girl with a shocking light pink hair and perfect tan. "Who is this mystery girl everyone's talking about?"

An easy smile was given to her even as her friend shrugged. "No idea. But I think that's her," she said, pointing towards the entrance where a girl stood, looking plainly upset at the stares she was starting to garner from the many students around.

She pursed her delicate lips together and stood up, intending to get to the bottom of things as her eyes followed the mystery girl who looked as if, for the moment, she was planning on leaving.

-IA-

Hitomi was used to people talking about her and looking at her. She was, after all, always at the top of the food chain. However, things seemed to be upside down in this side of the world as the attention she was getting did not match her norm.

"She's not even that good-looking."

"I thought you said she was cute?"

As the whispers reached her, she narrowed her eyes at some of the girls who were clearly appraising her. _Wow,_ she thought irritably, struggling for composure. This was not going according to how she envisioned her year to be. But steeling her resolve, she raised her chin and walked towards the nearest table, sitting down with as much dignity as she could muster.

_I hate this place!_ She thought fiercely, rummaging through her bag and bringing out her bento box. _Ugh. I never even had to bring lunch like this before!_

Her father had been insistent that she brought her own lunch. Apparently, though the high school she was enrolled in had a cafeteria, most students brought their own lunch to school. The practice was not very endearing to her and she sourly opened her bento box only to grimace at the unfamiliar contents. Sighing with aggravation, she pushed the box away. _I'd give anything for a roasted vegetable Panini and an iced vanilla latte._

-IA-

She only managed to take a couple of steps towards the mystery girl's direction when someone intercepted her.

"Celena," a guy with dark hair murmured.

She canted her head slightly to the right and observed the sheepish expression on the guy's face. "Viole," she acknowledged. "What's the matter?"

He ran his fingers through his longish dark hair and looked embarrassed. "Have you seen Merle? I think she's avoiding me."

Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "I don't know how she _can_ avoid someone like you." She gestured to the table a short distance behind her, indicating the location of the pink-haired female she was with just mere moments ago. "Go get her, Slayer."

"Thanks," he said but did not make a move to leave. "But I need you to be there?"

Frowning, she queried, "What for?"

He was about to answer her when laughter erupted from a table a few feet away from them and they both turned their attention to a group of male students who looked as if they were betting on something.

"Now _what_ are they up to?" She asked, her frown deepening.

He gave her a confused look. "I can't believe you're still asking me that."

"I know they're betting or daring each other to do something stupid," she said resignedly. "But I'm wondering what it is about _this _time."

Shooting a longing look towards the oblivious pink-haired girl he so wanted to accost, Viole took a step back and then grinned at Celena. Motioning with his head, he invited her to join him towards the table where the group of males were clustered together. "It's not a question of what but of who."

_Why do I have a feeling that it's about that girl?_ Celena thought, fighting off the grimace that seemed to frequent her charming face ever since this morning. She failed miserably the moment she heard part of the conversation.

"So, are you up for it?" A guy with chin-length brown hair asked a frowning student who rolled his eyes.

"Up for what, Dalet?" She interrupted, putting a delicate hand on her hip and arching her brow at the guys at the table.

"They want Miguel to test his skills on that new girl," a blond guy informed, shaking his head slightly and looking a little guilty in behalf of his friends.

She opened her mouth to admonish them but was cut short before she could even begin.

"It's just some introduction," another guy said, trying to placate her. "It's not as if we're asking him to hit on her. Just call it practice?"

A snort was heard and they all turned their eyes to a silver-haired student who was watching the entire exchange with silent amusement. "Why don't _you_ do it, hm, Gatti?"

Gatti grinned. "I would but I'm not the one in need of a review."

"I'll do it!"

They turned to the white-haired student with them who was mock-fluffing up his already fluffy hair.

"What? No one can say no to Guimel," he said cheekily, pointing to himself before standing up.

Celena turned to Viole who shrugged before again turning his attention to a far-away table, not seeming to mind that they were both just standing by the table almost as if they were intruders. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"Relax," the silver-haired guy cajoled in a smooth voice. "Miguel will do it." His tone held a hint of command and all attention went back to the frowning guy with dark brown hair. "In fact, he'll do it with some of us around." An almost sinister laugh made them cringe inwardly. "Won't you, Miguel?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Miguel nodded, his frown deepening.

-IA-

Hitomi was trying her best not to crush the poor cellphone in her hand. She knew it was in the middle of the night in America but she desperately wanted someone to talk to, to _**complain**_ to. Everything was so messed up. This was supposed to be her year! And here she was, on the other side of the world, friendless and most likely the school's new subject of joke for weeks to come. Even worse, it could be _**months**_ before they forgot about her.

She wanted to scream in frustration, wanted to throw a major apoplectic fit that would silence everyone! But she knew how things worked – she would only be drawing more negative attention to herself.

_This is __**so**__ wrong,_ she mentally complained, gripping her cellphone tighter as she glared angrily at the innocent bento box in front of her. _I hate this place! No Allen! No Yukari! No Millerna! No Amano! No Gades! And most of all, people here are so annoying!_

"Hey," a deep voice cut through her inner tirade.

She looked up and saw a good-looking guy standing by her table. Almost immediately, she noticed that a few steps behind him where a couple more guys, each sporting varying degrees of amusement on their faces. Her eyes narrowed and warning bells blared in her head. She immediately knew what this was all about – a dare. This was just so _**typical**_.

"Hi, Miss. I'm Lavariel Miguel," the guy started smoothly, a clearly forced smile plastered on his attractive face. "And you-"

"Are not my type," she finished haughtily, her narrowed green eyes trying to burn a hole through the guy's head.

Someone from behind the guy coughed and she knew she had won this round. _Better stop while I'm ahead,_ she thought with no small amount of sadistic satisfaction. Standing up and swiftly gathering her things, she brushed passed the stunned Lavariel Miguel, her strides lighter with her recent triumph.

-IA-

His coughing fit could not disguise his laughter.

Miguel glared at him and roughly brushed passed him, their shoulders colliding painfully. "Shut. Up."

"I told you it wasn't nice," the blond remarked in between his laughter. He rubbed his injured shoulder and turned to the other guys who witnessed Miguel's humiliation in the hands of the new girl. "I guess this means she's no pushover."

Dalet and Guimel both exchanged high fives before turning to Gatti who smirked but pulled out his wallet to pay up.

"Next time, Chesta?" Gatti addressed the blond as he pocketed his wallet before turning to go follow the irate Miguel. "Remind me to bet _against_ Miguel's skills with women."

Chesta shook his head, unable to wipe the smile that threatened to split his angelic face in half. He followed his friends back to their table where Celena and Viole, now seated, waited for them with their silver-haired friend, his smile growing impossibly wider.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Celena asked, clearly amused by the situation.

Miguel's expression became darker and he glared at his friends who were not even making an effort to hide the fact that they were laughing at his expense.

Celena shook her head as she giggled and stood up. "I just _have_ to meet her!" And with that, she left Miguel to the mercy of their friends.

"Interesting," the silver-haired guy murmured almost thoughtfully, a slow smirk forming on his red lips.

-IA-

Steps lighter, she wandered through the corridor, unable to erase the self-satisfied smile she was sporting. _Serves him right,_ she thought with glee. _As __**if**__ I didn't know what they were up to! Ha!_

Her mind replayed the look of shock on the guy's face and she could not help but feel vindicated. She was not someone to be trifled with. The day might have started wrong but if this was any sign, perhaps she could still turn everything around. This could still be her year! Then again, it would not be perfect without her handsome boyfriend and their well-known friends. Frowning, she slowed down, her mind whirling with thoughts of the people she left behind.

_How am I supposed to tell Allen about this?_ She wondered with dismay. _Dad, why? Why?! Argh! This was supposed to be __**my**__ year!_

She rounded a corner absently and before she knew it, she was blinking up with shock from her position on the floor.

_Oh for the love of-_

"Whoops, sorry," the guy muttered roughly, holding out a hand to her.

Her eyes narrowed. She ignored the hand in front of her and pushed herself to her feet, appraising the features of the idiot who had the audacity to bump into her. He looked familiar somehow.

"Whatever," he said almost inaudibly. "Later then." And just like that, he left her standing there.

She watched his retreating figure with slight irritation which was soon joined with disbelief as she realized why he looked familiar. _The guy who shoved me from behind this morning!_ Her temper rose and she clenched her hands. _I. Hate. This. Place! _

"Are you okay, miss?"

She turned her head sharply to look at the owner of the feminine voice.

"Are you okay?" The girl repeated, canting her head slightly to the side.

"I guess," Hitomi replied, trying to relax her features. _Calm down,_ she coaxed herself mentally.

A friendly smile parted the girl's red lips as she held out her hand. "Albatou Celena."

Hitomi hesitated. She wondered if this was another dare, if there were people lurking about somewhere waiting for her to do something humiliating to herself. This was, after all, one of the things some of her friends did back in New York to new students.

"I'm alone," Celena interrupted, seeming to read her thoughts.

Pushing her suspicions away, Hitomi reached for the hand in front of her and murmured, "Hitomi Kanzaki." She shook the hand and felt a little relieved with the thought that perhaps she had just made her first friend here. "Kanzaki Hitomi, I mean," she corrected, remembering that names were reversed here.

Celena's bright smile widened as they released each other's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanzaki-san."

"Hitomi," she corrected. "Just call me Hitomi. I'm not used to the way you people call each other."

"In that case, call me Celena."

She smiled at the attractive girl in front of her, liking her already. "Alright, Celena." She paused and tried again. _I have to get used to these honorifics._ "Celena-_san_."

The other girl laughed. "Celena will do. But this has to mean we're going to have to be close, okay?" She asked, winking at Hitomi almost playfully. At Hitomi's nod, she continued, "Great! Want me to show you around? What's your first subject this afternoon?"

With a mournful sigh, Hitomi answered, "Science."

Another laugh. "Oh you're going to like science here. Trust me." With a wide smile full of promises, Celena nudged Hitomi on her arm slightly.

-IA-

She was starting to believe Celena's words as she stared at the tall, light blue-haired science teacher in front of the class. His voice was soothing and captivating. _He's just too cute!_ The giddy, girly side of her could not help but gush. _Yukari, you're missing out on this one. Millerna can keep our Santa Claus science teacher, I'm keeping this hunk!_

It was hard to contain her dreamy smile. She was sure she had been hit with a serious case of hero-worship as she admired his spiked hair and the teardrop tattoo on his right cheek. The words he spoke seemed to fly way over her head as she could only hear his soothing voice engulfing the classroom.

_Definitely telling the girls about him!_ She decided, mentally gushing his name, _Folken Lacour de Fanel! _

She shook her head slightly, trying to focus on the subject matter. It would not do to fail science, especially not with such a gorgeous teacher in front.

_This day might not be so bad after all,_ her mind admitted.

-IA-

The moment her last class ended, she whipped out her cellphone and called Yukari, impatiently waiting for her friend to pick up. She grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the door.

"Tomi," Yukari's sleepy voice answered.

"Put Millerna on the line too," Hitomi immediately requested. "She'll want to hear this."

She could hear Yukari fumbling on the other side and she bit her lip, trying to restrain her excitement as she walked down the corridor. After a few short minutes, she heard Millerna complain in the three-way call, "It's like early morning here, Tomi!"

"But I have to tell you about something important!"

Yukari yawned. "Like?"

"I think I'm going to _love_ science!" She announced with a flourish. "My teacher is unbelievably hot! You wouldn't _believe_ how cute he is!"

Millerna groaned. "Can't this wait until later?"

"Nope," she murmured a bit too happily. "Yukari! I'm going to have to send you a picture of him. He makes science almost as sweet as computer programming!"

"That cute?" Yukari asked, sounding more awake. "Now, I'm curious." She laughed and a rustling sound could be heard as she sat up on her bed. "I can't wait. Any other cute guys though?"

"Send me a picture, too!" Millerna interrupted, sounding a little irate at being woken up so early in the morning. "You might as well make up for this early morning call. You _know_ how important my beauty sleep is. You better give me some exotic eye-candy for this!"

Hitomi laughed. "I'll look for eye-candies, if you like," she offered, turning on a corner. Her voice rose a bit in excitement as she asked, "How many cute guys should I hunt for-"

"Watch it!"

She stumbled back a bit, her jaw dropping slightly in outrage. "You watch it!" She observed as the guy from the cafeteria crossed his arms and grumpily glared at her.

"Oh, this is interesting," a laughing voice said from behind the grumpy guy. "Miguel's new girlfriend."

She glared at the other guy, copying Miguel's stance and crossing her arms across her chest, forgetting the phone call she was in with her friends. "And you are?"

"Gatti, at your service," the guy introduced, bowing at her.

Her lips pursed with aggravation and she mentally counted in her head to calm herself down before she straightened up and bypassed the two guys, angrily shoving her cellphone in her pocket as she did so.

"Does that mean you're not considering adding me to your list of-" he paused and in an accented English, continued, "_Cute guys?_"

She stiffened. _He understands English?_ Then it sunk in that it was not the main issue and she looked back with a glare at the cheeky guy who now had an arm slung over the shoulder of his scowling companion. _ He listened in on my call! The nerve, _she fumed.

"I'll happily volunteer."

Her gaze turned sharply back in front of her to a guy with fluffy white hair. He winked at her.

"Guimel," he introduced with a wide grin. "Dalet," he further informed, pointing to the guy beside him.

"Guys, please," a blond guy interrupted in an almost pleading voice before he was elbowed.

"And this nice guy is Chesta," Guimel finished, winking at her again. "Don't tell me Miguel's the only cute guy for you."

_Oh! My! G-_

"A playgirl?"

Resisting the urge to stamp her foot in aggravation, Hitomi turned her eyes away from the white-haired student. Seeking out the owner of the new voice, she realized he was behind the other guys as they parted in the middle to reveal a tall guy with surprising silver hair and blood-red eyes.

It took but a mere second for her memory to remind her of her morning wherein she first became closely acquainted with the floor in the middle of a crowded corridor, ending up the school's latest laughing stock. Without realizing it, her jaw dropped in utter shock. "You!" She sputtered, struggling to form coherent thoughts that would express her outrage.

"Hello, floor girl," he drawled, smirking at her almost sadistically.

"You bastard!" She yelled, lunging forward on instinct.

He side-stepped and she almost stumbled to the floor before she caught herself. "Don't we miss the floor," he commented, his voice overflowing with mocking mirth.

She whipped back, gritting her teeth and pointing an accusing finger at the conceited guy. "You bastard!"

His smirk widened a fraction. "Yes, yes, we've already established that the first time."

Some of the guys chuckled and she wanted nothing more than to tear their heads clear off of their shoulders. But all she managed to do was shake with unbelievable rage; her mind could not break through the anger swarming her entire being.

"I'll tell you what," the insolent guy said slowly. "When you find other words besides 'you' and 'bastard', come find me. I'm sure we'll have a very _interesting_ conversation."

With a last mocking smirk, he turned and walked away, followed by his friends who were all positively _**evil**_.

-IA-

"I hate him!" She yelled angrily, near tears as she threw various things everywhere in her room.

"Relax," Yukari tried to soothe but was failing miserably.

"I want him _dead! _Just so _DEAD!_" She stopped pacing long enough to angrily swipe an unsuspecting alarm clock from her desk and proceeding to throw it to the nearest wall. The loud sound of a shattering object pervaded the room for a moment and it was just _**not enough**__. _So she grabbed a crystal flower vase next and hurled the innocent object to the same abused wall.

"_Relax_." This time, it was Millerna who emphasized the word. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack!"

Hitomi continued to fume. "I'm going to wring his neck and then tear his head off!" She declared in a loud enough voice that she sounded almost like she was giving out a battle cry. "And then I'm going to chop him up to bits and pieces and force-feed his bastard remains on his stupid, stupid, _ugly_ friends!"

She stopped by the bedside table and snatched a heavy lampshade, raising it with every intention of injuring the floor with it. But before the poor lamp could leave her hands, her brother lunged at her and wrestled it away.

"What the heck, Tomi!" He exclaimed, looking slightly frazzled from running into the room.

Glaring at her brother fiercely, she managed to grit out a harsh, "Get. Out."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? _Everyone_ in the house could hear you destroying _everything_! I have to do something or there won't be anything left of the house later."

Her hands fisted in an attempt to stem her anger. "I said: Get. OUT!"

Her brother carefully placed the lamp on her bed before crossing his arms across his chest and regarding her with a mixture of concern and disbelief. "What's wrong with you?"

She took a long, deep breath before exhaling slowly. _Nope, not working_, her mind thought so she tried a few more times before she irately tore the Bluetooth headset from her ear and proceeding to throw the unfortunate device at her brother.

It bounced off of his arm.

"Just-"

"If this is about Allen-," her brother interrupted her before she could say anything more. "Dad will be very pissed at you for throwing this big a tantrum."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I hate this place! I want to go home!"

He sighed in a way that made her feel like she was four. "This is home now, Tomi."

"No." She stamped her foot like a child and as if remembering something, she added, "_Never_!"

Another sigh and he uncrossed his arms, drawing forward and awkwardly patting her shoulder. "Just give it a chance? I promise I won't tell dad _you_ destroyed half the house if you do."

She gave him another fierce glare through her tearing eyes. "I… hate it here, okay?" Her voice wavered with both anger and despair. "This was supposed to be _my_ year. Perfect boyfriend, perfect circle of friends, straight A's, nationals…" She trailed off and looked brokenly at her bare feet peeking out from the plush cream carpet.

"Minions," Hiko continued after a few minutes of depressing silence. "_Tons_ of minions to do your evil deeds for you, admirers to praise whatever you say or do, latte, Panini, busting through credit cards-"

"Protecting annoying little brothers," she interrupted, giving him a shaky smile through her tear-stained face.

"Yeah, that too," he acknowledged with a weak smile. He sighed yet again and hugged her. "I'm sure things will work out just fine. You're not really missing out on much by being here. Those things should bore you by now, seeing as you've always had those since _forever. _Besides, you've practically crushed on swimming-pool-eyes since middle school! Not tired of him yet?"

She sniffed but did not say anything in reply.

"You should find yourself new things to do. Maybe a new perfect boyfriend? A new set of perfect friends?" He paused as if remembering something. "New club?"

Drawing away, she looked up at him. "What?"

He raised a brow. "Ever thought of doing some martial arts instead of the track team? Should buff you up a bit." He gave her a wide grin. "Would give you a chance to kick my ass when we fight over your Allen and stuffy friends."

A slow smile started to break through her sweet face. "I'll think about it. But only if you don't tell Dad I-"

"Destroyed half the house?"

And they both laughed.


End file.
